


Stumbled In Love

by wallywestie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, bartender!keith, boys falling in love, coran is briefly mentioned, hook ups, lil bit of smut, lil bit of violence, lotor is in it for like 0.2 seconds, nothing graphic tho so dw, pidge hunk and lance are regulars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: Waking up to the smell of fresh coffee and something smelling delicious is something Keith had gotten used to over the last year. It was something he's glad became a routine. Before, he lived off of cereal and pastries from the coffee shop down the street, but now he woke up to prepared breakfast and coffee. And Keith appreciated all this, but his favourite thing about this routine was who greeted him every morning with a kiss and a chirpy good morning.





	Stumbled In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Klance again and one of my many sons told me to write something like this and what was supposed to be a short lil thing turned into something over 4000 words and I'm proud?  
> So this is for Iddy, one of my many sons, I love you and I hope you enjoy it!

Waking up to the smell of fresh coffee and something smelling delicious is something Keith had gotten used to over the last year. It was something he's glad became a routine. Before, he lived off of cereal and pastries from the coffee shop down the street, but now he woke up to prepared breakfast and coffee. And Keith appreciated all this, but his favourite thing about this routine was who greeted him every morning with a kiss and a chirpy good morning.

Keith climbed out of his (shared) bed, slipped on some pants before making his way towards the kitchen where he knew someone awaited him. 

"Morning.." Keith mumbled, going over to the coffee pot, and pouring himself some. He smiled at how smooth it was. No matter how hard he tried, Keith could never brew a pot of coffee as smooth as his boyfriend could.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Lance chirped, finishing off the eggs and piling them onto two plates. "I made breakfast." He smiled, holding one of the plates towards Keith. 

"How did I ever live without you?" Keith smirked, moving closer and kissing his boyfriend softly, before grabbing his plate and moving towards the table.

"I don't know. I've been the highlight of your life since I've stumbled into it." Keith laughed because he remembers the day that Lance quite literally _stumbled_ into his life.

**\----------**

Keith prayed that Allura wouldn't get on his ass for being late, _again_. It wasn't his fault that Shiro had taken so long to get ready.  Keith himself was ready a half hour before they had to leave, and he would have left without him if the club wasn't a 20 minute drive away from their apartment, and if his bike wasn't in the shop, so he had to wait for Shiro.

Keith and Shiro worked at Altea. It was a somewhat popular club downtown. Keith had worked there for almost 2 years now as a bartender, as Shiro had been working there for almost 4 years as a security guard. Shiro was one of the best and had worked hard for his position, and Keith admired that about him. What he didn't like was that now that Shiro was head of security, he didn't really have a specific time he had to be at work for, so this definitely affected Keith's punctuality when he had to get a ride with the man. He loved Shiro to death, but he didn't like it when the man made him late. Allura was already on his ass about being late twice that week, and if he was late a third time, he would surely here a mouthful from Allura. He knew they would never get rid of him; he was one of their best bartenders.

So when he walked into the club, and saw Allura standing by the bar he turned to Shiro angrily.

"This is your fault. I'm going to get in shit because you took so long to get ready."

"Oh calm down. It'll be fine." Shiro patted his back, before making his way to the bar. Keith took a breath, before following him.

"Keith! Why are you-" Allura started towards them, but she was stopped short by Shiro.

"It was my fault, Allura. I had taken longer than expected to get ready, and I was his only ride here. If you're going to give anyone shit, it should be me." Shiro told her, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. Well, if either of you are late again this week I will give you both shit okay?" She pointed her finger at them. They both nodded. She smiled before walking towards the back of the club, most likely to let Coran know that they had arrived.

Coran was the owner of the club, but he was also Allura's legal guardian. Over the last two years working at the Club, Keith had learned that Allura's parents had died when she was only 15 and Coran had adopted her, as he was the closest person to her and her parents. She practically spent her teenage years in the club. She would do her homework there during the day, and on weekends when it wasn't particularly busy she would sit behind the bar, watching the bartenders at work.

"She always lets you off." Keith scoffed, making his way through the crowd, avoiding sweaty and drunk bodies. It was only 10, but it was a Saturday night and Saturday's were almost always their busiest nights.

"I guess it's just my amazing charm." Keith scoffed again, rolling his eyes.

"She likes you, that's why. The two of you have been working together for almost 4 years, and it's so clear that you two like each other. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"I know, but I just don't know how. What do-" But he was cut off when someone fell into Keith. Keith groaned when he hit the floor, the person's body weight most definitely heavier than it looked.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" A short girl rushed over, trying to pull the body off of Keith. She had short hair, that poked out in all different directions.   "C'mon Lance. Get up." The man - Lance - looked up at Keith, a dopey smile on his face.

"Well, hello there handsome." He smiled, pushing himself off of Keith. Keith could feel heat rushing to his cheeks and he hoped that the lights were dim enough it wasn't noticeable.

"Lance, please stop. You're embarrassing yourself." The girl shook her head, offering her hand to Keith as the man who fell on him was struggling to stand on his feet. "I'm sorry; he's a lot tipsier than I thought." Keith took her hand, standing up.

"It's alright." He replied, wiping any dirt that was on his pants.

"Lance! Oh my _god_ , that's not Hunk!" The girl yelled, before disappearing after her friend.

"You alright man? Can you work?" Shiro asked, holding Keith's arm, in case he was a bit dizzy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Keith nodded, finally making it to the bar. He went behind it, grabbing a glass of water for himself before he tightened his tie, and served a waiting customer.

**~**

Keith dried some recently washed glasses before turning to the customer who was trying to get his attention. His breath caught in his throat when he saw it was the man who had fallen on him just the week before. Keith would never admit it, but the last week he couldn't forget that brown skin, blue eyes and dopey smile. As much as he tried, his mind always went back to the boy who had fallen onto him. He was incredibly attractive and Keith would never admit it, but he hoped the man would come back to the club, and Keith would be able admire him from afar.

There was no rule against employees hooking up with customers, in fact it happens quite often and as long as they did it on their own time, and not during their shifts, Coran didn't mind. But Keith told himself that he would never try anything with customers because if something were to happen and things ended badly, he wouldn't be able to face his job again and Keith loved the job he had, so no hook ups.

And so, Keith decided that if he ever did see the man who had fallen onto him, he would admire from afar, but that was near impossible when he was standing right in front of him.

"What can I get for you?"

"Nothing too strong. Last week I came here, got completely wasted and did some embarrassing things. I heard I even fell onto someone." He chuckled, and there was that dopey smile that Keith couldn't forget.

"Yeah.." Keith trailed off, grabbing a glass for the blue-eyed man. "That was me." His eyes widened, before a smirk crawled onto his face.

"You'd think I'd remember a face that good looking." He winked. Keith turned around, grabbing the gin from the back shelf, hoping the flush he could feel on his face died down when he turned back around.

"Gin and tonic alright?" Keith asked, pouring the gin in the glass, before adding tonic water.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm Lance by the way."

"Keith." He slid the drink to Lance, before moving onto the next customer. When he returned to the middle of the bar, he caught Lance grimacing as he drank his drink. "Don't like it, Lance?" Keith teased, cleaning up some drink that another customer had spilt.

"I'm more of a cocktail guy to be honest." Lance replied sheepishly, taking another drink, and grimacing again.

"Want a different one?" Keith offered, trying to hold off the smile that was threatening to make its way on his face.

"Please?" Keith took his old drink, dumping it, and then placing the dirty cup in the dirty pile. He grabbed a new one, making a cocktail for Lance.

"Here you go." Lance slid $20 over the bar, but Keith didn't take it, smiling, "On the house."

"Oh, thanks." Keith just nodded, going over to another customer. When he turned back, Lance was gone. He had to admit, he was kind of upset to see the man gone, he was hoping to talk to him a bit more, but Lance was probably there to have a good time with friends, not to sit and talk to the bartender the whole time.

**~**

"4 Jolly Rancher shots please." A familiar voice rang out over the pounding music. Keith turned from talking with Shiro to see Lance, along with 2 other people. The girl from the week before, but also a man who was a little bit chunky, brown skin, longish hair and had his arm wrapped around the girl from before.

"Coming right up." Keith grabbed 4 shot glasses, making the 4 Jolly Rancher shots, sliding them over to the group.

"Take one with us Keith." Lance stated, holding one out to him. Keith took it from him, downing the shot with the group of friends.

"Hey, you're the guy Lance fell onto last week." The girl said her smile widening.

"Please don't bring that back up, Pidge." Lance groaned, covering his face with his hands. Pidge just laughed, linking her arm with their friend.

"Are you going to join Hunk and I?"

"No, I'm going to stay here for a bit. It's getting hot. I need to cool down." They both nodded, before leaving in the direction they came.

"Can I get you anything, Lance?"

"Vodka Sprite and cranberry juice please?" Keith nodded, making the drink for Lance. "Keith, when do you get off?" He asked when Keith gave him his drink, accepting the $10 from Lance, going to get change. "Keep it."

"Thanks." He looked at his watch, seeing it was almost 1. "About 10 minutes, why?"

"I'll wait with you then." Lance smirked, taking a sip of his drink. "I want to see what you're like on the dance floor, and maybe with a few drinks in you. You work tomorrow?" Keith nodded his head yes. 

“Not till late though.”

"Perfect. You and I are getting wasted."

"I'm not really one who likes to get drunk." Keith replied. It's true, he never knows what he'll do when he's drunk, and he wouldn't want to ruin this thing with Lance. He liked having little conversations with the man.

"At least have a drink and dance with me then."

"I-" but before he could say anything, he was cut off by Allura.

"Go on, Keith. I'll cover the rest of your shift." She winked at him. She had noticed the not so subtle looks he was giving the man while he was working and she could read Keith like a book. She knew he had a thing for the man and if it meant taking the last 10 minutes of Keith's shift she would if that meant he'd have a chance with the man.

"Allura-"

"Nope. Go on. A handsome man is asking you to dance and have a drink, you better not deny him." She smirked, pushing him towards the exit of the bar. Keith just accepted his fate, going and joining Lance on the other side of the bar.

"If I'm going to be doing any dancing, I need at least 2 shots." Lance whooped as Allura poured the two of them 3 shots each.

Keith knew that if he was ever going to act on this little crush, he would have to be a bit tipsy to do so.

**~**

Lance's hands were everywhere and Keith was getting hot. He had his hands on Lance's waist while Lance didn't know where to put his hands. First they were on Keith's neck as they swayed back and forth and then they were roaming his torso and somehow they slipped up Keith's shirt and his hands were splayed on his bare chest. Keith was tipsy, but he wasn't drunk and he knew Lance wasn't either, and that's why Keith said yes when Lance asked if he wanted to go back to his place.

As they sat in the Uber, a lot closer than needed, Keith texted Shiro, letting him know where he was.

"Keith?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" Lance asked.

"Yeah." Keith breathed out, scooting just a little bit closer to Lance. Lance smiled, cupping Keith's cheeks before crashing their lips together.

It was messy and hurt a little bit, but Keith wasn't complaining. This incredibly hot man was kissing him and there was no way he was going to stop.

"Lance." Keith breathed out, pulling away only a little bit. "I think we're here." Lance looked away from Keith, kissing his lips once more before he thanked the driver and the both of them got out. Lance grabbed Keith's hand pulling him into the building. Keith noted how frantic Lance looked, by the way he pressed the button rapidly, hoping the elevator would come sooner. Keith was excited too. He knew something was going to happen and the two of them were both sober enough to know (at least he hoped) what was going to happen and that Lance wouldn't regret it in the morning.

When the elevator arrived, they both stumbled in, Keith pinning Lance against the wall.

"There was someone in the lobby with us, or I would have done this sooner." He mumbled against Lance's lips before connecting them and kissing him again.

Lance's kisses were intoxicating and Keith never wanted it to end. He used just the right amount of tongue and he would bite Keith's bottom lip, and then soothe it over with his tongue.

Lance moaned when Keith's hands made their way down his back and cupped his ass.

"You have a nice ass, babe." Keith muttered his breath ghosting over Lance's lips. Lance's moan was cut off by a ding from the elevator. Lance pulled away, taking Keith's hand once again and leading him down the hallway. They stopped in front of a door, the numbers 1504 plastered on it. Keith would remember that.     

Lance pulled Keith in, closing the door behind him, and Keith was pushing him back up against it. "Fuck." He muttered, kicking off his shoes and kissing Lance once again. Lance's hands found their way to Keith's hair, and Keith's found their way to his waist once again. Keith pulled away from his mouth, moving down to his neck and sucking. Lance moaned, fisting Keith's hair in his hand, trying his hardest not to pull.

"Keith, I swear if you-" Lance moaned as Keith took his earlobe in his teeth, nibbling before letting it go.

"Bedroom?" He whispered in his ear, before moving back down to his neck.

"Yes." Lance breathed out, kicking off his shoes as he led Keith towards his room. He was lightly pushed down on to the bed, and he took this time to admire Keith as he was removing his shirt and Lance couldn't take his eyes away.

"Your turn." Keith said, standing above him. Lance obliged, removing his shirt as well. "Very nice." He pushed Lance back down, kissing him once again. Lance didn't notice at first, but he was hard and if the poking against his thigh was anything to go by, so was Keith. Keith pulled away, smirking when he started circling his hips, making friction between him and Lance.

"Keith, fuck." Lance moaned, as Keith leaned down and began kissing his chest. He trailed his lips down Lance's chest, as the other man began to grind up against Keith. Lance moaned when Keith's mouth made it one of his nipples. "You're loud. I like it." Keith remarked, before leaning up and kissing Lance once again.

"Keith, can you- can we, please?" Lance breathed out, trying to stay composed but it was hard with Keith grinding his hips against him, and was sucking another bruise on his neck.

"Shit yeah. Where's your stuff?" He asked, still sucking a bruise on his neck.

"Top drawer." Keith fumbled in the drawer and smiled when he found what he was looking for, before plopping it down beside himself. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

**~**

  Keith woke up to the smell of coffee and a delicious scent. He looked around and noticed that this wasn't his room. He noticed the discarded clothing on the floor, some including his pants and shirt. He sat up, remembering the night before. Him and Lance had had a few shots, danced, and then went back to Lance's place where they hooked up. He smiled at the memory. He was glad that he was sober enough to remember it.  

He grabbed his pants and shirt, noting the scratches on his back in the mirror. He chuckled. Who knew Lance liked to mark what was his?

He followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen where he saw Lance making something, and a fresh pot of coffee on the counter.

"Morning." Keith said his voice scratchy and deeper than usual. He stood in the doorway, not sure on where he was supposed to go.

"Good morning, Keith. Help yourself to some coffee. Mugs are in the top shelf, and I'm almost done breakfast."

"Thank you." he replied, going over and getting a mug, before pouring himself some coffee. He moved over, taking a seat at the small kitchen table. 

Keith liked this. He liked waking up to fresh coffee and breakfast being cooked. He and Shiro mostly lived off cereal and pastries from the bakery by their apartment. He liked having someone to greet him in the morning, especially if the person was Lance.

"We only had eggs, so I made eggs and toast." Lance smiled sheepishly, placing a plate in front of Keith.

"Thank you." Keith smiled, taking a bite of his food. "How'd you sleep last night?" Keith asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, _amazing_. You are great in bed, Keith. Great big spoon." Lance winked, drinking some of his own coffee. Keith almost chocked on his eggs, at Lance's words, not realizing how forward the man was. "Too soon?"

"No it's alright, just wasn't expecting it." Lance just smiled, continuing his own food.

"Do you work today?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, I start at 7 today, why?"

"Well damn. I wanted to take you on a real date."

"How about tomorrow?" Keith offered. He would love to go on a date with Lance.

"Sounds great."

**~**

"How's your boyfriend, Keith?" Allura teased, leaning onto the bar.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh is that so? So he _hasn't_ been coming almost _every day_ to see you, and he _hasn't_ kissed you on multiple occasions _and_ the two of you _haven't_ been on any dates then? "

"Okay, so he's more than just a friend, but I don't think he's my boyfriend." Keith wasn't sure what he and Lance were. They had never called each other 'boyfriends' and everything Allura had said was true, but Keith wasn't sure. What he was sure about was that he and Lance had been going out for almost 3 months and in that time frame, he hasn't been seeing anyone else, and he hoped Lance hadn't been either. But he still wasn't sure if they were boyfriends, if they were committed to each other like that.

"Okay, sure." she winked at Keith before going to the back, most likely to find Shiro.

Over the last three months, quite a lot of things have changed. Shiro and Allura were finally together. Allura had asked him out about 2 months before and the two of them haven't been apart since. Keith had to admit it was kind of annoying when he was at the apartment and the two of them were alone in Shiro's room. But most of the time, he would go over to Lance's for the night. Because of this, he also started to hang out with Lance's friends, Hunk and Pidge. He liked them, they were good people and were fun to be around.

Speaking of the trio, he saw the three of them dancing together on the dance floor. Lance would usually come to Altea almost every day Keith worked and would sit with him for the last half hour of his shift, but on Saturday nights, Pidge and Hunk would join him and the three of them would drink, dance and talk with Keith, Shiro and Allura. Since they were such regulars, they began to become friends with Keith's friends as well.

Keith smiled as Lance turned towards him, waving at him. He waved back, before turning around and serving a customer. When he turned back around, he saw that Lance was alone on the dance floor. He had no idea where Hunk and Pidge had gone, but Lance didn't seem to care, he still danced on, as if nothing had changed.

The thing that caught Keith's eye was a man only a few people away from Lance, watching him intensely. Keith gritted his teeth, anger filling him at the way the man looked at Lance. He looked at him like he was a piece of meat, and Lance definitely wasn't that. His eyes widened when the man started approaching Lance and went to wrap his arms around his waist. Keith looked around the club, trying to find Shiro, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll be back." Keith told his co-worker Lotor, before walking towards Lance and the man. Lance kept trying to push him away but the man wouldn't let up. No one treated anyone like that, especially Lance. "Get away from him." Keith yelled, pushing the man off of Lance. Lance stood behind Keith, grabbing his hand tightly.

"Or what?" The man challenged. Keith's hands formed into fist, shaking out of Lance's grip before he threw a punch at the man's jaw. "You son of a bitch,” The man said, before punching Keith back, busting Keith's lip. Keith was about to throw another punch before he was stopped by Lance grabbing his arm. 

"Keith, please no. I'm alright okay?"

"No, Lance. He was harassing you." Keith replied, ready to fight back, but when he turned back around, the man was being escorted out by Shiro.

"Keith, you're bleeding." Lance said, wiping the blood from Keith's lips. "C'mon." He pulled Keith towards the back, and into the staff restroom. "Why would you fight him Keith? He was like twice your size." Lance asked, grabbing some paper towel, wetting it before holding it onto Keith's lip.

"He was harassing you. No one harasses anyone, especially my boyfriend." 

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. You mean so much to me, Lance. Ever since you stumbled into my life three months ago, I've never been happier. You make my nights at work so much more fun and being able to wake up next to you some mornings are one of my favourite things. You're everything and more and I'd be both proud and happy to call you my boyfriend." Keith admitted, connecting one of his hands with Lance's.

"Me too." Lance responded, removing the paper towel, leaning down and kissing Keith softly. "I'm happy to call you my boyfriend." Keith smiled, pulling Lance back down for a kiss.

**\----------**

"This breakfast is the same one you served me the first time you made me breakfast." Keith remarked, taking a bite of his toast.

"Well, once again it's the only thing we have." Lance smirked, sliding his chair closer, taking a bite of Keith's eggs.

"Hey, you had your own. Leave my eggs alone."

"Mine are all gone." Keith shrugged, taking a huge bite of his own eggs.

"That sounds like a you problem."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I do."

"You love me." Keith smirked, finishing off his breakfast and going over to the coffee pot, pouring himself another cup. He felt arms wrap around his neck, followed by a kiss. He put his coffee down, turning in Lance's arms, wrapping his own around the other's waist.

"Well, I guess I do love you." Lance said before leaning down and kissing Keith once again. Keith smiled against his lips, pulling him closer.

"I love you too."

                                                                      


End file.
